


Danganronpa: Tragic Dreamer

by 69_420_coolman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_420_coolman/pseuds/69_420_coolman
Summary: Kato Motonobu, a graduate of Hope's Peak Academy, is the Former Ultimate Dreamer. They graduated without a hitch and continued to exceed in their Ultimate field, that of which is being able to create something of at least mediocre quality in most forms of creation.On a very specific day a year or two in the future, they headed back to Hope's Peak Academy to apply as a teacher. It turns out, however, that this very specific day was both the worst and the best time to head back there. This very specific day? The beginning of The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History.
Kudos: 1





	Danganronpa: Tragic Dreamer

My name is Kato Motonobu, and today's a wonderful day. Why? Well, today is graduation day for me and my classmates! I... don't know what lies in store for me in the future, but I'm sure it'll be wonderful. I've learned a lot these past few years, a few of those things being how to keep my ground in a fight, or how to run the longest, or how to endure pain for a long time. I... don't think I'll ever need to know those first or third things, but the second might seem pretty useful. Oh, before you get any ideas, my teacher didn't teach me those things. One of my classmates did! All of them taught me at least one thing.

What's my Ultimate, you ask? I'm the Ultimate Dreamer! Well, Former Ultimate Dreamer now I guess. You see, I've always dreamed about creating things in whatever way I could. A game? I wanted to make one. A sculpture? I wanted to make one. Oil painting? I wanted to make one. I've done stuff like this over and over again, so I'd say I'm relatively good at it. Still, I can't help but feel... a little inferior to the other Ultimates in my school. There was also the Ultimate Artist, so I also kinda felt like a knockoff Ultimate Artist, which really added to me feeling inferior. But... I shouldn't think about that now. I'm going to graduate, and I'm gonna get a job.

Speaking of which, the graduation ceremony's about to start. Guess I'd better get going...


End file.
